Aftermath
by kori hime
Summary: Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just another author writing a post-'Not Fade Away' fic, but really, who doesn't love readin 'em even if they get cliche? Lots of couples and a return of a certain inactive Hellmouth...


Aftermath: Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em but if I did I swear Wesley and Lindsey wouldn't have died!  
  
Glor: Yeah I know, I should be writing my other fic and doing my homework but I swear if I didn't type this, no matter how horrible it is, my head would explode! (maybe literally, I dunno, everything's so hectic) And I know the name is cliché, but whatever.  
  
  
  
Corpses were scattered across the alley of the Hyperion. There was no movement until three figures limped out of the carnage. Two vampires and a woman with blue streaks in her hair.  
  
Silence overcomes the trio until the woman speaks, "We have won this brawl," she states bluntly.  
  
"Yeah..." the dark-haired vampire muttered as he searched the corpses of demons for their dark skinned companion.  
  
"Wesley is dead and Gunn has fallen as well. All I feel is grief now that had not hurt as badly during the battle... Why won't the grief stop?" she asks the blonde vampire as the other vampire found the body of their deceased comrade.  
  
"The fighting only keeps ya busy from thinking about... It doesn't stop the constant pain..." the bleached blonde vampire answered as he thought back on the day his slayer had died and how much pain he had felt, "It'll never stop hurting but someday it won't hurt as much..."  
  
"When will that day come?" she questioned.  
  
"Dunno," he answered as the dark-haired vampire picked up the body of Charles Gunn and started to walk towards the Hyperion.  
  
"Spike, Illyria, c'mon..." he muttered as he took out his old key to the hotel that was the center of Angel Investigations for so long.  
  
The two followed Angel into the hotel in silence, "Illyria?" Angel asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring me Wesley's body,"  
  
"I do it because it suits me..." then she added, "And so Wesley will have a respectable burial,"  
  
Illyria left the hotel leaving the two battered vampires alone in the hotel, "What we do now, Peaches?" Spike asked his grandsire.  
  
"We rest, give Gunn and Wesley proper burials..." Angel paused, "Tell Giles about this, in person..."  
  
"Why do we have to tell him? It's not like he's gonna believe you, oh one who is evil says they,"  
  
"It needs to be told... They rebuilt the council, right? So they need to know what apocalypses that they didn't avert and we did..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I'd say your right but I'm physically incapable of sayin' that so-"  
  
"Dad!" a voice said from the front door.  
  
"Connor! I told you to go home!" Angel said as ran forward to catch the limping boy before he fell.  
  
"I did listen to you... This is my home," Connor admitted as Spike stood agape.  
  
"You got a son?" Spike asks as Angel helps Connor onto a couch.  
  
"Long story..." Angel mutters.  
  
"He had sex with Darla after Wolfram and Hart mojo'd her back from the dead, there was a prophecy so I was born. A guy name Holtz kidnapped me and a couple months later in his dimension I came through a portal a teenager," Connor answered with a grin.  
  
"Okay, maybe not that long..." Angel said looking at his grinning son.  
  
Spike rolls his eyes as Illyria come through the doors with Wesley's limp body in her arms, "Where shall I place his body?"  
  
Connor's eyes widen a bit and then he turns to his father, "Who else died?" he asks quietly as Illyria lies Wes' body next to Gunn's.  
  
"Gunn and Lorne left, but he's okay as far as I know..." Angel answered.  
  
"What happens now, Angel?" Illyria asks with a tilt of her head.  
  
  
  
Cordelia waited in a room that was completely white as a door opened, bringing Wesley and Gunn into the room, "Guys!" Cordelia ran to them and enveloped them into a hug.  
  
"Cordelia, where are we?" Wesley asked as they pulled out of the hug.  
  
"Don't really know but all I know is that a bunch a people are being gathered here... I heard it was something about a new prophecy coming to be really soon..." Cordelia answered as she sat back onto a cloud like piece of furniture.  
  
"Then why have I heard nothing of it?"  
  
"Yeah, English is pretty good with that kinda thing, he would have heard..." Gunn added.  
  
Cordy shook her head, "The only reason this prophecy might come to pass is because someone signed away their destiny..."  
  
"Who?" Gunn asked the question that both him and Wesley were thinking.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"He signed away his Shanshu prophecy!" Wesley exclaimed, "Why would he do that? It's what he's been working for so long..."  
  
"If he didn't, the Circle of the Black Thorn wouldn't have trusted him... But some good might come of this... If the right chain of events happen on earth, this new prophecy will come to pass and something even more impossible then Shanshuing will happen... I dunno what yet..."  
  
"I do, Princess," an Irish voice said from behind them.  
  
"Doyle! They told you?" Cordelia asked as she jumped up then turned to Gunn and Wesley, "Oh, this is Alan Francis Doyle, you know, he was Angel's first seer. Doyle, this is Charles Gunn and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce,"  
  
"Nice to meet you but not under these circumstances," Doyle said as he shook Gunn and Wesley's hands.  
  
Wesley gulped and asked the question that had been nagging for quite some time, "Is Fred here?"  
  
Cordelia frowned and shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Wesley. She's not."  
  
Doyle spoke up, "Her soul will be reborn, if this prophecy is to come to be. Just hope for the best, it's all any of us can do,"  
  
  
  
"This is tedious, I thought eternal rest was supposed to be that, eternal rest. Like Buffy said, she felt complete but I do not feel complete. I feel incomplete!"  
  
Tara frowned at whining brunette, "M-maybe, it's not meant to be our time yet, Anya..."  
  
"We died, Tara. We ARE dead. How can it not be our time?" Anya asked irritably.  
  
"A prophecy maybe? No one tells us anything," Tara said, with anger that she usually didn't have.  
  
Anya patted her on the back, "It'll be fine. I'm sure there's a prophecy then we'll be complete."  
  
"I just don't like this. This feeling that we're being toyed with. I didn't like when Willow thought she could mess with us with magic and I don't like the Higher Powers toying with us."  
  
  
  
"Ugh..." the blue-eyed man said as he clutched his chest.  
  
"Lindsey!" a voice cried, breaking through the man's silent pain.  
  
"Eve?" Lindsey asked when he looked up to see the brunette running towards him and started showering his face with kisses, "I never thought I'd see you again, when Angel said you weren't coming for me-"  
  
"Angel?" Lindsey questioned angrily and then came to realization, "He knew! That bastard knew! I was helping me and backstabbed m and let his flunky kill me! With a gun no less! Couldn't even kill me himself!"  
  
A grimace formed on Eve's face as she embraced Lindsey, "You didn't deserve that..." she whispered.  
  
"How did you die?" Lindsey asked, changing the subject to calm her nerves a bit.  
  
"I stayed while the building fell down around me. Angel told me to leave but I didn't. Without you, where was the point of living?" she said as she caressed his cheek, "I love you, Lindsey,"  
  
He smiled and pulled her into a tender kiss.  
  
  
  
Souls of the dead gathered to return to living because of a prophecy that was forming. The Shanshu prophecy was gone, but it's destruction brought on an ancient prophecy with no name. Soon, souls that have been dead will return to the land of the living, on inactive Hellmouth.  
  
Everyone in the Hyperion were asleep whether it was peaceful or it was fitful it was up to them. Miles away from L.A., near the desert there was a crater that was beginning to reform into the town it once was. Buildings rebuilt and homes became homey once again. Everything was the same, except the Hellmouth activity had ceased, never to return.  
  
  
  
Glor: Okay, I know that's awful short and cliché, like I said but there's more to it... Although I just might be a lil, okay maybe A LOT, happy... So I get something in it to even out the 'too much happy' factor. Please Review! Bye-e! 


End file.
